The Long Lost Saiyan
by Fushigi
Summary: The appearance of an unknown Saiyan.... and she's not happy...
1. The First Sensing

"Morning Mom! Morning Dad!" Bra chirped happily as she bounced down the stairs. "Morning honey." Bulma replied absently. She was fiddling with another electronic gizmo that had about a million pieces scattered all over the floor. Vegeta was stuffing his face with a huge plate full of meat, so he didn't reply. He'd already been hit over the head enough times by his wife for speaking with his mouth full. Probably because of the last time he'd done it. He had been raising a very valid point, in his opinion, about the necessity of raising the speed limit to 300mph, to one of Bulma's top business associates. It was a shame that vegetable soup had gone all over the other man's face and expensive suit, but he shouldn't have been talking so stupidly about lowering it, for Kami's sake, to 75mph. Still, the green soup had made a wonderful contrast to his brick red face. Capsule Corp had lost one of it's major sponsors that day.. Still.. the incident had been rather funny.  
  
"Can you drive me to the mall today Dad?" Bra said sweetly, hugging her father. Vegeta swallowed his mouthful of steak. "Can't you fly? I'm supposed to be training today. And where's your brother, he has to train too. No son of mine will end up a fat lazy slob." He said gruffly. "He's still asleep. Pleeeeassssse can you drive me Dad? You know my hair gets all messy when I fly. Of course, I could always call this guy from my class, Mike, he'd drive me there." Bra said innocently. "NO! I'M DRIVING YOU AND THAT'S THAT!" Vegeta yelled. "Awww Daaaaaadddd." Bra pretended to pout. Secretly she giggled. Trust Dad to forget that no boy in her class had even passed their driving tests yet.  
  
Vegeta's car zoomed down the highway, and came to a screeching stop next to the mall. Large black tire tracks gently smoked behind the wheels. "I'll pick you up here at 4. Don't be late. And don't talk to any boys!" Vegeta said. "OK Daddy. Bye!" Bra smiled. It had been a hair-raising journey, and she'd almost broken her fingernails clinging on to the dashboard for dear life, but at least she had more time to shop.  
  
"Grrr.why does she seem to wrap me round her little finger?" Vegeta growled, stepping down on the accelerator. The countryside was just a blur as the smooth black sports car careered down the road. Now. to wake up that good for nothing son of his. Vegeta chuckled evilly as he thought of the possible way in which to get Trunks out of bed. Perhaps some cold water thrown over him? No. a good old ki blast at the pillow would get him up. Suddenly, Vegeta sensed a huge power level. It didn't belong to anyone he knew. He braked and flew up, scanning the area. Nothing seemed to be different. "Who was that.?" He mused.  
  
When he arrived back at home, Vegeta walked into the living room. Trunks was already up. "Hey Dad." His son said. "Hi Vegeta!" An all-too-familiar voice cheerfully greeted. Goku popped his head from around the kitchen door. "I'll be with ya in a minute, I'm just fixing myself a snack." Vegeta groaned. What was Kakarott doing here? Goku came out of the kitchen and threw himself on a sofa, with his hands full of food, which speared to be crammed into one enormous sandwich. He ate it in five quick bites. "Nice to see ya again buddy!" he said, brushing the crumbs off his fingers. Vegeta also noted that Kakarott's sons, Gohan and Goten, were also present. "I trust that this isn't a friendly call Kakarott?" he said. "Nope. I felt this huge power earlier. So did the boys. And it's no one we know, that's for sure." Goku said seriously. "And we all decided to swing by here.well, because you've got the biggest house with the most food!" "WILL YOU STOP THINKING ABOUT YOUR NEVER-ENDING STOMACH FOR ONE SECOND?!" Vegeta yelled. "Anyway Dad, we thought that we'd better fly out and see who this power belongs too." Trunks quickly cut in. The last thing he needed was yet another fight between his father and Goku. "Well gee son, that's a great idea. So WHY are you all still lying around?!" Vegeta barked. "Let's get going!" 


	2. Arrival

Sorry it's taken so long for me to update!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Saiyans flew low over the ground. "You feel anything yet Dad?" Goten yelled. "Not yet, but it's gotta be around here somewhere." Goku yelled back. "Hi Grandpa!" a voice shouted. "Hi Uncle Goten, hi Vegeta, hi Trunks!" A small girl came hurtling out of the clouds to join them. "PAN!!!!" Gohan almost smashed into a tree. "Oh.. Hi Dad.." Pan muttered. "I TOLD YOU I HAD IMPORTANT BUSINESS TO DO!" Gohan screamed. "But I never get to go anywhere and I want to help find this person with the huge power level!" The girl pouted, crossing her arms. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT??? And what to you MEAN you never get to go anywhere??? You've only just got back FROM SPACE LOOKING FOR THE BLACK STAR DRAGONBALLS!!!" Gohan was getting so angry his glasses were steaming up. "Uh. Gohan, I know it's not my place to say. but Pan was a huge help to Goku and I when we were on that mission. I doubt that we could've ever found all the Dragon balls if she hadn't come along. And without her, then we might never have beaten Bebi. Surely she can come with us?" Trunks said, winking at Pan. "Yeah, and I would've never gotten all of those dates if she hadn't gone in my place anyway!" Goten chipped in. "Fine. you can come along Pan, but behave. And no sneaking off to handle the situation yourself, understand?" Gohan snapped, still looking a bit cheesed off. "Yes Dad." Pan grinned. This was going to be fun. Good thing she'd listened in secretly on the earlier conversation her father had had with Grandpa after all.  
  
After about an hour or so, the Saiyans stopped, and landed in the middle of a field. "This is pointless. I can't sense the power anywhere." Vegeta growled. He'd missed almost the whole morning to train, and for what, to tour the countryside? "Me neither. But we have to keep looking. Whatever it is might be dangerous." Trunks calmly suggested. "You're right Trunks. But MAN, am I hungry!" Goku said, laughing. His stomach gurgled loudly. "Well then, it's a good thing I bought some food!" Pan announced, pulling sandwiches and potato chips out of her backpack. "And where did you find that young lady?" Gohan frowned. "I um.. got it from Capsule Corp. But I didn't think anyone would mind. Grandpa had already eaten most of the food there anyway." Pan cheerfully replied. "MY HOUSE IS NOT A RESTAURANT!!!" Vegeta yelled. "Schorry Vegeta." Pan apologized, with her mouth full.  
  
Another hour passed. The Saiyans had sensed nothing. "I guess we might as well go home. Whatever it was must've gone now." Goten suggested. Secretly he was hoping to get back. After all, he had a date this afternoon. "Yeah, you're right. We would've sensed it by now if it was still here." Trunks said, nodding. He was getting bored. Everybody crouched, ready to jump up into the air and fly. Suddenly Vegeta's phone rang. "Hang on a sec, I gotta take this call." Vegeta muttered, snapping it open. It had better be important. "Hello?" "Hi Daddy." Bra said. Her voice was shaky, and she sounded tearful. "Bra? What's wrong?" Vegeta asked. He might not always show it, but deep down Vegeta cared for his daughter. "Well. there's something here. It's destroying everything. So many people have died. please Daddy. help me. I'm trying to save everyone who's left, but I can't do it on my own." Bra broke off into tears. "Hold on Bra, I'll be right there!" Vegeta yelled. He jumped into the air and flew off. He dimly heard the others follow him, but he didn't slow down for them. Whatever it was that I sensed earlier. it must be at the mall, he thought frantically. Dear Kami, if anything happened to Bra. Vegeta turned Super Saiyan in his fury and hurtled through the air as fast as he could. 


End file.
